


NSFW/Crack

by AbaddonProud



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Day 5: NSFW/Crack, Fluff, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M, NSFW, Orb of Deception, Orb of Interchangement, Switching bodies, aka my favorite plot device, see other works, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: Anduin pulled the spoon from his sister’s grasp and held it closer, examining his reflection. Indeed, he looked exactly like the mage, from his mustache to the mark of the Kirin Tor on his forearm."What—what is this?" He whispered in shock, running his hands over his face and arms. This body was familiar, but definitely not his."Anduin!” An alarmed voice suddenly came from the corridor that led to Lothar’s room. The warrior stood up just in time to see himself enter the room."What is going on here?" Taria interjected."Taria…” Lothar mumbled, "Help."Or the one where Lothar and Khadgar switch bodies.Written for Liontrust Week 2017, Day 5 - NSFW/Crack





	NSFW/Crack

The day seemed fairly normal when Anduin Lothar woke up one morning. Still half asleep, he vaguely noted the sleeping form of his lover, Khadgar, in the bed next to him, both of them stark naked after a particularly wild night. Shifting closer to the mage, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

"Good morning, my spellchucker. We better get up, the morning is nearly gone," he whispered. When Lothar thought about it, he thought his voice sounded a little off. He chuckled to himself as he sat up. Probably just hoarse from overuse the night before.

 

The next strange thing the warrior noticed when he rolled out of was that instead of picking up with his own pants, he came up with Khadgar’s. Just how wild had they gotten last night? Grinning, he leaned across the bed and grabbed his own trousers, planting a kiss on the Guardian Initiate’s cheek on the way back. Khadgar groaned as he started to blink awake, his voice also sounding a bit odd. Anduin also noted that his cheek felt a little different beneath his lips. Where was the stubble he loved so much? Perhaps he was still a little off in the head? The two had gotten into some of Antonidas’s fancy Dalaran wine last night…

 

Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, the Regent King got to his feet and pulled on his pants, observing that they suddenly seemed to be just a bit too small. When had that happened? They'd been fine last night. Growling in frustration, Lothar fastened his belt a little tighter, not bothering with his shirt before heading out into the dining room to eat breakfast with Taria, Adariall, and Varian.

 

The Queen looked somewhat surprised when the warrior sat down beside her, reaching for an herb baked egg. Nevertheless, she smiled.

 

"Good morning, Khadgar. I see you’ve made yourself comfortable in the Keep.” She nodded at his state of undress while Adariall and Varian snickered in the background.

 

Anduin raised his eyebrows as he looked at his sister. "Taria, it’s me.” He was beginning to wonder if he might still be dreaming. He barely recognized his own voice.

 

The Queen arched an eyebrow in return, slowly nodding. "Yes, Khadgar, it is you.”

 

"No. It’s Anduin, your brother.”

 

Taria began to look worried. "Khadgar-"

 

"Anduin!"

 

"All right. Anduin… What's the last thing you remembered last night?"

 

The Regent King blushed, “Well,” He began in a quieter voice so the children wouldn’t hear him, “Khadgar and I were…” He gestured somewhat randomly, hoping his sister would understand the implication. Which she did, of course. “And afterward, we were lying together, and we fell asleep. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

Calmly, the Queen reached forward, patting her brother’s chin. "If you are indeed Lothar, explain why you look exactly like Khadgar.” She lifted a spoon up in front of Anduin so he could see his reflection.

 

That got Anduin’s attention. He pulled the spoon from his sister’s grasp and held it closer. Indeed, he looked exactly like the mage, from his mustache to the mark of the Kirin Tor on his forearm.

 

"What—what is this?" He whispered in shock, running his hands over his face and arms. This body was familiar, but definitely not his.

 

"Anduin!” An alarmed voice suddenly came from the corridor that led to Lothar’s room. The warrior stood up just in time to see himself enter the room.

 

Looking into his own eyes, Lothar could see his lover amidst the fear and panic. “Khadgar?” He asked with trepidation.

 

"Anduin?" The mage responded softly.

 

"It's me," The warrior said, reaching forward to touch his face. Briefly, Khadgar brought his hands up to touch his partner’s, before extending them across to touch his mustache.

 

"That—that's my face," The Guardian Initiate murmured, still in shock.

 

"What is going on here?" Taria interjected, approaching them with caution. The two turned to face her.

 

"Taria…” Lothar mumbled, "Help."

 

  * • • • •



 

A few hours later, the Queen, Regent King, Guardian Initiate, and Antonidas met in a private room, Anduin and Khadgar both pacing nervously.

 

Antonidas sighed. “You woke up this morning and you had switched bodies?”

 

"That's about what happened, yes," Lothar answered, scratching the back of his head, still unused to the shorter hair beneath his fingers.

 

"And what had you been doing last night before falling asleep?" The leader of the Kirin Tor asked, oblivious to Taria’s hidden giggle and the other two’s squirms.

 

“We were, uh, spending time together.” Khadgar replied neutrally.

 

“Doing what?”

 

The younger mage swallowed uncomfortably. “We were…”

 

“—sleeping together.” Anduin interrupted, trying to divert some of the Archmage’s attention off his partner.

 

If Antonidas was surprised by the news, he did not let on, instead choosing to continue. “So you were not practicing any new spells?”

 

“No, Archmage.”

 

“Well, I think the answer is simple. Something else did this.”

 

Anduin suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, aided by an elbow to the ribs by his sister.

 

“It was undoubtedly some powerful object you had in close proximity that did this; it’s the only explanation. If you can find the item, I will probably be able to reverse its effects.”

 

“I’m sorry, _probably_?” Lothar asked, raising his voice in annoyance.

 

Antonidas’s glowing gaze did not flicker. “Yes. If I have encountered it before, the time it will take to switch you both back will not be long at all. However, if I am unfamiliar with it, it will take longer if even possible.”

 

“Do you know how many things I’ve been given by random citizens since my appointment as Mage Consul and Guardian Initiate? Plus, all the items from Karazhan I brought with me.” The young man sighed, turning to his lover for comfort. “This might take longer than I thought.” He muttered, leaning into his embrace.

 

  * • • • •



 

Antonidas departed via portal to Dalaran with instructions to contact him once the item was found, and the two men began to search both their rooms for the magical object. Hours later, there was still no sign of such a thing.

 

Khadgar tossed an ‘enchanted’ rock (it was clear that it had been sloppily painted by an admirer and possessed absolutely no magical powers) across the room dejectedly. “We’re never going to find it.” He bemoaned, flopping down next to Lothar on the floor.

 

The warrior sighed, running his hands through Khadgar’s, well, his own, hair. “I can’t believe how many trinkets you have.”

 

“I know, I know. I keep wanting to get rid of them, but I don’t want anyone to be insulted.”

 

Taria interrupted the two. “I couldn’t help but overhear you,” She began, “I know this isn’t what either of you want to hear, but just in case this… _switch_ becomes somewhat permanent, you may want to get acquainted to fighting in each other’s bodies. I’m afraid the war won’t stop for this.”

 

Lothar immediately sprung to his feet. “I agree.” He offered a hand to his partner, pulling him up. “It will help us clear our minds before we resume our search.”

 

Khadgar looked unsure, but followed the Regent King anyway. They soon found themselves in the courtyard surrounded by training dummies and royal guards. Lothar’s Second-in-Command approached the two and handed Khadgar Atiesh and Lothar his sword.

 

Not minutes later, the mage let out a grunt of frustration as he threw Medivh’s old staff to the ground in annoyance.

 

"No wonder the rest of you can't use magic. Your hands won’t cooperate and your mouth won’t say the spells right!" He complained loudly to his lover.

 

"Well, I love you too, bookworm, but I fail to see how my hands and mouth are at fault."

 

"They—They don’t work right!” The mage spluttered.

 

Lothar blinked. "You know, I think we're going about this all wrong."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You're in my body and I'm in yours."

 

Khadgar rolled his eyes. " _Really?_ I had no idea.”

 

"Oh shut up," Anduin replied, "What I mean is, we need to deal with this from a different point of view. Your body is different from mine, as you’ve clearly just proven. Maybe you shouldn't be trying to work with your magic and staff but with my sword instead," he explained, retrieving his sword from where he’d left it on the ground. Khadgar eyed the weapon nervously as the King walked back toward him.

 

"I don't know… You know I'm no good with anything but my magic."

 

"Maybe you're not, but I am. The use of a sword is ingrained in every muscle of mine. The body remembers, even if the mind doesn't understand. Just don’t overthink it," he winked, offering Khadgar the Royal Sword of Stormwind. The mage stared at him for several moments before finally taking the weapon.

 

"So what am I supposed to do?" The younger man asked, swinging the weapon carelessly.

 

Anduin moved to the mage’s side, pulling the sword downward. "Don't treat it like a toy, to begin with,” He positioned him in front of a training dummy. “Assume the stance and close your eyes." he instructed.

 

"Okay," The mage said, doing as he was told. "What do I do next?"

 

"Pretend we’re back at Blackrock Mountain. Remember how it felt to be in the middle of the battle. Remember how the orcs sounded as they came running at us. They want to hurt us, Khadgar. What are you going to do about it?"

 

The mage didn't even have to think. Immediately, his body was moving, the sword working in perfect tandem with his body, slicing through the air. He could remember the fear he'd felt as he saw Lothar fight orcs twice his size. He had to protect Anduin.

 

The younger man woke from the trance not too long after to see his lover smiling at him.

 

"See? I knew you could do it." Anduin crossed his arms, obviously very proud.

 

"All right, fine. For once, you made a good decision.” Khadgar moved out of the path of the warrior’s playful smack with a grin. “Do you think you can do the same thing?" The Guardian Initiate challenged, picking up Atiesh from where he'd thrown it down.

 

Lothar closed his eyes before cracking one open. “What exactly am I supposed to say?” He asked.

 

“What did I say the first time I met you?”

 

As quiet as one would draw breath, Anduin whispered, “ _Shala’ros!”_

 

Suddenly, large bursts of arcane bolted out from the King. Khadgar dropped to the ground as one shot right across where he had been standing. The guards nearby narrowly missed being hit.

 

“Whoa!” Lothar grinned, examining his hands. “That was incredible.”

 

The mage jumped back up, running to his lover’s side. “Sure, but let’s not do that again until you know how to control it. You nearly killed me and some of your men.”

 

The warrior turned to look at his soldiers. “Whoops.” He mumbled, “Sorry!” He snapped his head back to look at Khadgar. His eyes wild as he said in quiet excitement. “Show me how to turn them into sheep!”

 

The Guardian Initiate furrowed his brows. “Yeah… No.”

 

“C’mon. Please?” Anduin whined, sounding like a petulant child.

 

“No! You’ll never stop if I do!” Khadgar laughed. “Besides, in battle you can’t just turn the enemy into a sheep until I can come cut their head off or something. And it only works on one person at a time.”

 

Dreams crushed, Lothar sighed. “Alright. _Fine._ What other spells can I use?”

 

“Um, Fireball. Simply say _Shata'lia_.” The mage handed Atiesh to Anduin.

 

The warrior moved to say the words before Khadgar made a noise and grabbed him. He quickly turned the Regent King toward a training dummy. “It goes in the direction you’re facing.” He explained sheepishly.

 

“Oh.” Lothar shrugged, aiming a hand toward the dummy, clutching the staff in the other. “ _Shata'lia._ ”

 

Just as the Guardian-to-be had said, a ball of fire burst forth from Anduin and hit the training dummy, leaving rather impressive scorch marks. He turned to face the mage. “I guess we’re going to be alright then,” he declared, reaching a hand up to touch his own face.

 

"I think you're right," Khadgar smiled, stretching to caress his jaw. Anduin suddenly dropped Atiesh and pulled Khadgar into his arms, pressing his lips gently against his lover’s.

 

For several moments, lips remained pressed together while their hands hesitantly ventured to explore bodies that both were and were not familiar.

 

"Anduin! Khadgar!” Taria's voice suddenly interrupted them. They both looked up to see the Queen walking toward them. When she saw them, she stopped short, averting her gaze as the two sprung apart.

 

"I’m so sorry to interrupt. Dinner is ready," she explained, before turning back the way she had come, the guards following her quickly, eager to escape before it became really awkward.

 

The two glanced at each other briefly before they both smiled.

 

"I'm not going to lie, it was a little odd to be kissing my own lips," Khadgar admitted.

 

"We'll just have to get used to it, then.” Lothar winked. “I'm not going to just stop kissing you.”

 

A seductive smile made its way to Khadgar’s face. “Perhaps tonight, then?” He suggested, “Maybe a bit of experimentation.”

 

Anduin choked. By the time he’d recovered, Khadgar had picked up both the sword and Atiesh and was halfway down the hall, a spring in his steps.

 

  * • • • •



 

“Oh, _Anduin_! Right there!" The mage panted, grinding his hips back against his partner's. Lothar groaned at the feel of their bodies together, Khadgar moving back against his already hard cock while he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

 

Unfortunately, Anduin constantly found himself going back to the thought of what a strange sight they must make, what with the body of the mage, usually the one whimpering and begging to be taken harder, now dominating, murmuring dirty things in his lover's ear while the partner who appeared to be Lothar pleaded for more.

 

Anduin grunted. "Do you want me to fuck you, my King?" He teased, slipping his hand out of his lover's trousers, leaving him panting and gasping.

 

" _Please_ ," Khadgar whined, confusing the warrior on whether it aroused or disturbed him to hear his own voice sound like that. It was still strange to see his own body pressed up against the wall, writhing in helpless pleasure.

 

Reaching to a small table, Lothar grabbed a vial of oil he kept in one of the drawers and began to slather his exposed cock, leaning sinuously against the mage as he moved to apply the lube to the mage’s member.

 

"This is still weird.” Lothar commented in between moans. “Though, I really appreciate how flexible your body is. You should use it like this more often,” He whispered sensually into Khadgar’s ear, as he gently thrust a finger into him.

 

"You want me—” The Guardian Initiate gasped at the penetration, “to fuck you, Anduin?”

 

"Maybe I do," Lothar hissed as he pressed the leaking head of his cock against the entrance to his own body. Light, he was about to have sex with himself. When had the world gotten so turned around?

 

" _Oh_!” Khadgar cried out as Anduin pushed inside of him. “I think—I think you'd like it.” He exclaimed again. “It’s so good, _so_ good…”

 

The Regent King groaned, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at his own body. He was enjoying himself, definitely; much like he always did when he made his mage come undone. But that still didn't mean this whole situation wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

 

"Oh, And—Anduin, harder… Just a little bit _harder_!" Khadgar whimpered, head falling against his own shoulder.

 

"As you wish…" Anduin growled, pinning his lover’s hands as he pushed in just a bit harder. The mage came with a shout, the warrior following not moments after.

 

The King hardly had the strength to pull himself out of his lover, barely managing to keep himself from collapsing against the other man before Khadgar could turn himself around, the two of them falling breathlessly into each other's arms. For several minutes they just held each other, kissing languidly, eyes closed.

 

Khadgar sat up suddenly. “I think I know what caused us to switch and where it is.” He said, moving to get up.

 

Lothar groaned and pulled him back down. “Whatever it is, it can wait until morning. I’m not talking to that grumpy archmage right after I’ve had sex.”

 

The Guardian Initiate rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He curled back into partner, kissing his chest. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too.”

 

  * • • • •



 

 

The first thing Anduin became aware of upon waking the next morning was the lack of a cuddly mage next to him. Eyes still closed, he reached out and patted the bed next to him, searching. When there was still no mage, Lothar opened his eyes and sat up. Looking down, he was disappointed to see that his body was still not his. He shook his head and went in search of Khadgar.

 

The Guardian Initiate was in his own room, digging through a chest. He pulled things out of it and threw them over his shoulder, leaving Anduin to attempt to catch them all. A sock, a mana crystal, a chisel (which almost took the warrior’s head off, by the way), and another painted rock (seriously?) later, Khadgar gave a pleased shout.

 

“I think I found it!” He cried pulled out glass ball. “I once read about one like this. It was called the Orb of Deception, and had the power to change its user to look like another. This one is similar, yet not the same. Its powers probably grant the ability to change bodies instead of just creating an illusion. We need to get this to Antonidas.” The mage took off out of the room and down the corridor where the warrior could hear surprised shouts of the royal guards. Then Lothar remembered what he and his lover had gotten up to the night before. Neither of them had dressed when they got up that morning.

 

“Khadgar!” Anduin shouted, running back to his room to grab two linen tunics, one he threw on himself and the other he chased his mage down with.

 

“Ah. Right. Clothes might be important.” The Guardian Initiate laughed sheepishly when he realized what he was lacking.

 

“Indeed. We don’t need to give Antonidas a deeper look into our personal lives.” The Regent King chided, though he was unable to stop a few chuckles from bubbling out.

 

From there, the two went to find Taria. Khadgar teleported a courier to Dalaran to find Antonidas and bring him back. When the old archmage appeared in the throne room, the younger mage handed him the orb carefully.

 

“Ah, the Orb of Interchangement. I always wondered where this thing might pop up next.” Antonidas muttered as he examined the ball. “I know how to change you two back.”

 

“How?” Anduin and Khadgar asked at the same time.

 

Instead of answering, the old man threw the orb at the wall.

 

“No!” The room’s three other occupants shouted.

 

The ball shattered and suddenly Anduin found himself on the other side of the room, where Khadgar had been standing not moments before. The warrior looked to his lover and found he was no longer seeing his own face; it was Khadgar’s, with all the familiar curves and angles, all the soft hollows and round planes. It was the face he loved, the face that heaven to wake up to every morning. The Regent King began to laugh.

 

The Guardian Initiate rushed to Lothar’s side. “Thank the Light!” He exclaimed, leaning up to kiss the lips of the man he loved. The kiss would have deepened, if it weren’t for the uncomfortable cough made by Taria.

 

Right. Lothar politely turned to Antonidas and thanked him, Khadgar doing the same.

 

The grumpy old man huffed before teleporting himself back to Dalaran.

 

The Queen smiled at them both. “I’m glad you both are back to normal.”

 

“So are we,” The mage nodded as he smiled at Lothar, the King looking back at him with adoration. “So are we.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the Orb of Deception is a real thing. The Orb of Interchangement is not. Which was why I had Antonidas destroy it before I could incorporate its falsehood into my other works. Hope you all enjoyed, leave a comment!
> 
> Please visit me at my [Tumblr](http://www.liontruster.tumblr.com)!


End file.
